


Caleb's Song

by Maddoxis



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddoxis/pseuds/Maddoxis
Summary: A Bard's song for Caleb, heard in a leaky tavern.
Kudos: 12





	Caleb's Song

A leaky tavern, warmer at least than the cold air outside. You take a seat, a woman comes to your table, and without much thought you offer her some coin for a tankard of ale. She smiles brightly despite the solemn atmosphere, and rushes off to bring you your drink.

A faint plucking of strings, and a woman clears her throat. She starts with a deceivingly upbeat melody, that soon slows and fills your heart with a sense of calm, and faint sadness. Though it doesn't bother you, and feels strangely comforting.

She begins to sing.

"Fire and ice, of equal parts burn.

You play your heart's untouchable.

But I know for what you yearn.

A freedom known by none on earth.

You think you think yourself, deserving of more?

All wish again to be made whole.

But live we must with all our sin.

Forgive your fire, let your ice melt.

Don't you remember? How good love felt?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love this man :)


End file.
